


If There's Anything Worth Knowing (Maybe It Should Be Obvious)

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2 AM musings usually, A lot of existential things, Basically things that will maybe be turned into full stories., Broken, Deep thoughts?, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Night, Running Away, Self-Discovery, Wanderlust, ideas, maybe? - Freeform, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Basically a thing I'm doing that will have random updates. It will contain a lot of my personal thoughts and ideas. That being said, I will add tags and post trigger warnings should that become necessary. I hope you enjoy?





	1. Chapter 1

Why is it that during the daylight, despite everyone wearing masks, everything is so violently exposed?

Every small detail is able to be seen by a trained eye like it's nothing.

  
Yet everyone is content just seeing what benefits them.

They choose to believe the fake smiles and the "I'm okay"s they get throughout the day.

  
But at night?

At night everything is stripped bare to what seems to be a brand new world that everyone ignores.

  
At night, you can scream how you feel to a cold blackness, a star filled sky with no one to judge you or tell you it doesn't matter.

  
Because at night you find the truth comes easier.

  
During the day, we all have a part to play, and you either nail it or not, and it starts anew after the sun rises the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a certain beauty in being broken.

Because everyone's expected to be perfect and that just isn't real.

Brokenness is what's real, what's beautiful. Even if it doesn't feel like that.

  
Its beautiful because it's a truth that applies to everyone in some way.

Its beautiful because it's real and you never have to fake it.

  
You just are, as yourself, broken in some way because it's how you're made. And it's nothing to be ashamed of.

  
Because no one said you had to go through it all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

None of us are the kind that would be missed to an extreme.

  
We all have friends, family, someone that cares, of course.

But if we just up and left one day, leaving only a goodbye note behind in a stripped bare room for them to discover come morning and stole off in the night?

  
No. We aren't the kind that'd be missed. That much is for sure.

  
They'd wonder from time to time, maybe. But they wouldn't care nearly enough to derail us.

  
And that's how I know we won't be missed.

  
Because if you'd be missed, those people you'd leave behind would try anything to pull you back, derail you and make you stay in your cage.


	4. Chapter 4

Time waits for no one.

  
It never has. It never even slows down.

  
So why would you waste what little time you're given on this hopeless disaster of a planet with people who are just as insignificant as you are?

  
Why not go do crazy things for the sake of saying you did them?

  
Why hold yourself back from what's always been your dream, when no one has say over how you spend your time on earth but you?

  
It's something that I've spent a long time thinking about and I'm done playing by society's rules.

  
I'm going to be what and who I want and I'm going to spend the rest of my life following crazy dreams that mean more to me than a steady 9 to 5 that makes me wish my time was up.

  
Because if time really never slows for anyone, then why would you waste your time living for someone else's dreams and ignoring your own?


End file.
